Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
Содержание = |изображение = FFPS logo.jpg |платформа = Windows |движок = Clickteam Fusion 2.5 |сайт = Scottgames.com |жанр = Point and Click |тема = Хоррор |мод = Одиночная игра |проект = Инди-Хоррор |скачать = Steam Gamejolt |релиз = 4 декабря 2017 года (Steam) 13 декабря 2017 года (Gamejolt) |пред = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location |след = Ultimate Custom Night }} (рус. Симулятор Пиццерии "У Фредди Фазбера") — седьмая игра в игровой франшизе "Five Nights at Freddy's". Она была выпущена 4 декабря 2017 года. Об игре Игровой процесс Каждый игровой день игрок должен проверять пиццерию, раздавать пиццу детям, ставить плакаты и совершать другие действия по улучшению пиццерии. Также ему предстоит проверять вентиляции в офисе, или в противном случае на игрока нападут аниматроники. История * 11 июня 2017 года — первый тизер Скотта Коутона, посвященный Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, вышел на сайте FNaF World.com. Это изображение под названием "Iamstillhere" (рус. "Явсёещёздесь"), на котором изображены глаза Scrap Baby. Осветление никаких результатов не дало. В коде был найден текст: ** "Be quiet. Yes, I can. You will do everything that I tell you to do. That doesn't matter, dummy. You would be lost without me. I can put myself back together." (рус. Успокойся. Да, я могу. Ты должен сделать все, что я скажу тебе. Это не имеет значения, глупышка. Ты бы пропал без меня. Я могу снова себя собрать.). * 18 августа 2017 года — на сайте Scottgames.com появился тизер, на котором изображен Minigame Freddy из Фейк-игры FFPS и разноцветная полоса за ним. Позже в тизере появились дети из той же мини-игры, а затем он изменился на жонглирующего пиццами Minigame Freddy. * ?? ?????? 2017 года — тизер обновился, на нем было написано название грядущей игры — Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator и подпись - "Coming soon!" (рус. Скоро!). * 3 декабря 2017 года — тизер изменился, на нем значилось, что игра выйдет через 2 дня. * 4 декабря 2017 года — тизер изменился, на нем значилось, что игра выйдет через 1 день. * 5 декабря 2017 года — игра официально выходит в Steam. На тизере стало написано, что игра уже доступна. * 7 декабря 2017 года — выходит обновление 1.021, которое немного упрощает игру, немного изменяет скримеры и исправляет баги. * 13 декабря 2017 года — игра выходит в Gamejolt. Персонажи 8-битные из фейк-игры * Minigame Freddy * Minigame Shadow Freddy Помощники * Tutorial Unit * Cassette Man * Helpy Антагонисты * Lefty * Scrap Baby * Molten Freddy * Springtrap Объекты пиццерии Trash and the Gang * Bucket Bob * Pan Stan * No. 1 Crate * Mr. Can-do * Mr. Hugs Mediocre Melodies * Pigpatch * Nedd Bear * Mr. Hippo * Happy Frog * Orville Elephant Rockstars Assemble * Rockstar Freddy * Rockstar Bonnie * Rockstar Chica * Rockstar Foxy * Lefty Posh Pizzeria * Funtime Chica * El Chip * Music Man Прочие * Security Puppet * Candy Cadet * Paper Pals Факты * Скотт выложил игру не только в Steam, но и в Gamejolt. * Это вторая игра из серии FNaF, где, чтобы завершить смену, нужно выполнить все задания, а не дожить до 6 часов утра. Первая — Sister Location. * Если нажать на нос Helpy в офисе, то мы услышим писк, который есть во всех играх серии FNaF. * Это четвёртая игра из серии FNaF, где нужно использовать клавиатуру во время игры. Первой такой игрой является FNaF 2, второй — FNaF 4, третьей — Sister Location. * Это единственная игра из серии, где во время ночных смен мы, помимо скримеров, не можем увидеть антагонистов. * В этой игре, первая версия скримеров аниматроников в офисе являлась той же анимацией, что и анимация скримеров в комнате спасения, имелись лишь легкие и незначительные изменения в их появлении. * Файл игры в папке "MMFapplications", по которому определяется прогресс игры, называется "FNAF6", что намекает на её реальное название. * Рядом с правой вентиляцией в офисе есть рисунок клоуна с красным шариком. Это скорее всего отсылка на роман Стивена Кинга "Оно". На вопрос одного из фанатов "Совпадение это или нет?", Скотт ответил "Может быть, возможно...". * Это единственная игра серии, в которой в офисе отсутствует вентилятор. * Это единственная игра серии, где нам уже привычные аниматроники "классической четверки" (Фредди, Бонни, Чика и Фокси) не пытаются нас убить. * Модель звездочек на груди Rockstar аниматроников взята из первой части игры. Такие звёздочки находились на спинках стульев в Обеденной Зоне. * Странно, что Скотт не перевёл игру для Mac-устройств, ведь с середины 2017-го года Clickteam Fusion 2.5 добавила такую возможность. * Тизер с Бейби "Iamstillhere", возможно, является отсылкой на тизер со Спрингтрапом к FNaF 3. |-|Трейлер, галерея и файлы = Трейлер фейк-игры thumb|center|300px Галерея Тизеры Image0118082017.jpg|Первый тизер RHYdQy1.jpg|Второй тизер Image02.jpg|Третий тизер FFPS.jpg|Четвёртый тизер Пятый тизер.jpg|Пятый тизер UnoDay.jpg|Шестой тизер Image01.jpg|Седьмой тизер Iamstillhere(2).jpg|Восьмой тизер Iamstillhere.jpg|Девятый тизер ffpsicon.png|Иконка игры Фейковая начальная игра ffpsst.png|Начальный экран Menu.png|Меню ffpsgl.png|"Глюк" во время игры Настоящая игра Office6.png|Офис FFPS ffpslvent.png|Левая вентиляция ffpsrvent.png|Правая вентиляция Ыыыыыы.jpg|Меню покупок 1809.png|Конец (Lorekeeper) fnaf 6.png|Меню полностью пройденной игры Файлы игры * Изображения: http://www.mediafire.com/file/6cwcyz618db4ylm/FNaF+6.zip * Звуковые Файлы: http://www.mediafire.com/file/aa6tk2daey26syl/FNaF+6+Audio.zip Категория:Игры Категория:Серия Игр Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza